


HIT THE PAVEMENT

by mXrtis



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, happy new years kids this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple, granted, it was a suicide mission, but it was a simple suicide mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIT THE PAVEMENT

The plan was simple, granted, it was a suicide mission, but it was a _simple_ suicide mission. “Suicide mission” wasn’t really a term that scared Party, however. Every minute between the day he left the city until this day _was_ a suicide mission. The guys would get him into the city and into the Better Living Industries building in the center area, then he would get to the middle of the building alone and activate the bomb vest Dr. D had been working on for the past year, then (hopefully) level the building.

It should’ve been easy, yet here he was, in the 50th story floor of the Better Living Industries Headquarters unable to activate the **_GODDAMN DETONATOR_** of the vest. His breath hitched in his throat and he tried to swallow hard because no no no no NO NO NO NO THIS WAS NOT THE TIME FOR A PANIC ATTACK. But his heart kept pounding in his chest and he kept fumbling with the detonator with shaking hands. An alarm echoed around the floor of the building and he dropped to his knees, then fell forward onto his hands trying to catch his breath.

His body shook and he felt like he was drowning and this was DEFINITELY NOT HOW THIS PLAN WAS SUPPOSED TO GO. Then he remembered the lighter. He sat up slowly, his head spinning with black spots on the edge of his vision. He pulled the lighter from his jacket pocket and flicked the cap back. He held it under the explosive material and tried to get it to light but his hands kept shaking and the alarms kept blaring and he still wasn’t breathing properly. His eyes welled with tears and he tried to choke down air. He dropped the lighter and something hit him in the back. His head knocked against the tile ground; the alarm in the background synced with the pounding in his head.

A pair of black boots appeared in his line of vision and he tried to curl in on himself. One of the boots dug itself into his stomach and rolled him over onto his back; the lights above him were bright, too bright and holy shit this cannot be happening this was supposed to be easy this was supposed **_TO WORK_**. The boot pressed down into his chest and the light from the ceiling was obscured by a masked face looking down at him. The /C/R/O/W pressed a raygun against his forehead; he swallowed hard.

“You’re fucking pathetic, aren’t you?” the /C/R/O/W laughed, “We aren’t letting you off that easy.” The /C/R/O/W slid the gun across the room and crouched down next to Party. He lifted Party’s head up by his hair and slammed his skull down against the tile flooring. Party’s ears rang as the /C/R/O/W prepared to do it again, and again, and again.


End file.
